1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetics receptacle, and more particularly to a cosmetics receptacle having a container part for storing cosmetics in a powder type, a liquid type or a solid type, and a brush for retrieving and applying the cosmetics stored in the container part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some cosmetic products such as eye-shadow, cosmetic powder, etc., have to be applied on a facial treatment area by using a brush. For such cosmetic products using a brush, as described above, a cosmetics receptacle which has a container part for storing cosmetics and a brush for retrieving and applying the cosmetics stored in the container part has been invented and used.
FIG. 6 is an assembled perspective view illustrating a conventional cosmetics receptacle, FIG. 7 is an exploded perspective view illustrating a conventional cosmetics receptacle, and, FIG. 8 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional cosmetics receptacle.
The conventional cosmetics receptacle, as shown in the drawings, includes a container part 110 having a container opening 110a, a container cap 121 combined with the container part 110 in such a manner that it can open/close the container opening 110a, and a brush 123 combined with the container cap 121.
The container part 110 includes an upwardly opened lower container part 111, and an upwardly opened upper container part 112 detachably combined to the upper end of the lower container part 111.
The upper container part 112 has powder passing holes 112a formed in the bottom surface thereof.
The container cap 121 is screw-assembled to the upper container part 112 in such a manner that it can open/close the opening of the upper container part 112.
The brush 123 has a length section which reaches the bottom surface of the upper container part 112 when the container cap 121 is combined with the upper container part 112.
Hereinafter, the method for using the conventional cosmetics receptacle having the above described configuration will be described.
First, after separation of the lower container part 111 from the upper container part 112, powder-type cosmetics are stored in the lower container part 111.
Then, in order to pass the cosmetics through the powder passing holes 112a, the lower container part 111 is upside down, and the cosmetics are retrieved by the brush 123.
Then, the container cap 121 is detached, and the brush 123 is placed in contact with the facial treatment area.
However, in the conventional cosmetics receptacle, the container cap 121 (functioning as a brush holder of the present invention) has to be held to move the brush 123, which has caused a problem in that the use of the brush is inconvenient due to the short holding section.
Also, since the brush 123 is stored while being exposed, it is difficult to keep the brush 123 clean, and also the arrangement state of the brush 123 is scattered when the container cap 121 is combined with the upper container part 112 (in other words, brush hairs are folded outward by being entangled in the upper container part while advancing to the upper container part).